


traffic report

by highwaytune



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, posting bc i like attention, wrote this a long fucking time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytune/pseuds/highwaytune
Summary: jet and kobra hear something that shakes them.
Relationships: Jet Star & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), could be read as jetkobra if you want
Kudos: 2





	traffic report

**Author's Note:**

> \- written back in mid-may  
> \- title is from jet star & the kobra kid/traffic report (obviously)  
> \- not reformatted  
> \- more stuff from ages ago that i want out of my docs

Kobra's head throbs as he sits down, eyes fixed on Jet Star. Clutching at his hastily wrapped midsection and wincing slightly, he watches Jet calmly turn the dials on the radio to locate the right frequency. He nods, turns a dial slightly, and half-smiles as a familiar voice breaks through the static. The end of a song is still fading out, he thinks, but Dr. D is still talking over it in a calm yet slightly uneasy voice.    
  
_ “Bad news from the zones, tumbleweeds...”  _ the voice begins, not losing a second of time.    
  
“This oughta be good, huh, K?” Jet grins, propping his head up with both hands as he glances over to where Kobra sits slumped against the wall. Kobra nods weakly, wrapping stray blonde locks around his fingers.    
  
_ “It looks like Jet Star and the Kobra Kid had a clap with an exterminator that went all Costa Rica, and uh, got themselves ghosted. Dusted out on Route Guano.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Kobra has stopped listening by the end of Doc’s syllable. His previously-closed eyes look up to Jet, panic beginning to course through his body as he pulls himself to his feet. The blonde winces -- it still hurts to move, but adrenaline gives him enough willpower to do it anyway.    
  
“Jet?” Kobra finally finds his voice, and it comes out shakier than he meant for it to.    
  
Jet Star looks back at Kobra, who’s standing up awkwardly and shaking like a leaf as he walks closer. “Hey-” Jet begins, maintaining eye contact as best as he can as Kobra approaches.   
  
“They think we’re dead, Jet,” Kobra says finally, tugging at bleached hair with both hands. “They think we’re fucking dead, and there’s  _ absolutely nothing _ we can do about it.”   
  
Jet reaches out a hand and lays it cautiously on Kobra’s forearm. “We’re gonna be okay. They won’t leave us, alright? We just need to find a way to get you back to the diner, or to the station, or-”   
  
Kobra interrupts again, the mania in his voice sending an electric charge through his whole body. “We’re not gonna make it back home, are we? I-It was just supposed to be a supply run, and now look at us. We’re in bad shape with the bare minimum for another day _ tops _ , and the only radio frequency in the zones just sent the message that we’re  _ ghosted _ . Can you believe that?” He sits down, shaking his head and pulling at his too-long hair.   


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. tell me what you thought on tumblr @/cherrikisser.


End file.
